Pablo
Pablo is a blue penguin, most likely to be a Little Blue Penguin. He is one of the Backyardigans. Pablo likes ice cream and raisins. He is best friends with Tyrone and lives in a blue house. His interests include playing with Austin and Tyrone, pretending, and going on adventures. He never looks on the bright side. Instead he walks around in circles saying unpositive things. Despite his fear of many things, Pablo will always help a friend in need. Description Pablo is good-natured and tries to make everyone happy. Pablo is an imaginative, frenetic little penguin who’s a bit tightly wound. Pablo thinks, speaks, acts, and reacts quickly – but by no means is he a birdbrain. He’s always ready to help his backyard playmates as they explore the High Seas, the Frozen North, or the Wild West. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the friends, but he’s enthusiastic and determined. He’s one penguin who loves to play! Pablo is the most popular character in The Backyardigans, often becoming the favorite Backyardigan because of his look, and his role as the more humorous character. Looks Pablo is mostly blue and yellow. He has a blue bowtie and a blue-and-yellow beanie hat. He has blue and yellow feet. He has a yellow beak and a pink tongue. Appearances Pablo has appeared in every episode of The Backyardigans except for one, Chichen-Itza Pizza. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List Of Pablo's Appearances. Picture Gallery Captain Booty.JPG|Pablo as Captain Moody|link=Fly Girl 008.JPG|Surfer Pablo|link=Surf's Up Detective Pablo.jpg|Detective Pablo|link=Whodunit The Master Of Disguise.JPG|Pablo as Le Master of Disguise|link=Le Master Of Disguise Zablo.JPG|Pablo as Zablo|link=Ranch Hands from Outer Space TARZ.jpg|Tarzan Pablo|link=The Heart Of The Jungle pi.jpg|Pirate Pablo|link=Pirate Treasure pa.jpg|Desert Explorer Pablo|link=Quest for the Flying Rock as.jpg|Castaway Pablo|link=Castaways agr.jpg|Agent Pablo|link=Elephant on the Run pp.jpg|Pablo as Agent Secret|link=International Super Spy dede.jpg|Professor Pablo|link=To the Center of the Earth gg.jpg|Giant Pablo|link=Escape from Fairy Tale Village Pablo 19.JPG|Pablo as a Superhero|link=Super Team Awesome! Mmm! Ice Cream! Yum Yum Yum!.jpg|Professor Bug|link=Professor Bug The Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=The Yeti King Pablo.jpg|King Pablo Put the Bone Down, and Move Slowly Away From The Hole!.jpg|Police Officer Pablo Thunder.jpg|Jockey Pablo on Thunder Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood Trivia *Pablo hasn't appeared in every episode. *Pablo is the second most main character in the series, after Uniqua. *In Robot Rampage, Pablo is revealed to be greedy, ordering robots to do whatever he wants. *Pablo only expresses his fear of things that could happen during the future in season one episodes. This large character trait was brought out of the series, and brought back in a few season four episodes only. *Pablo is the main character of the TV movie'' International Super Spy'', but Uniqua is the main character of the series. *In the TV movie, Pablo's name is Agent Secret. *Pablo's horse is named Old Paint. Quotes *"Oh man, oh man!" *"We're not gonna survive." *"This is bad, bad I tell you!" *"Don't panic!" *"Yeah?" *"And I don't feel so well....." *"Bleh!" Sources #Meet the Characters - The Backyardigans - NickJr.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia #The Backyardigans - OVGuide.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles